This invention is related to window-type air conditioner structures and specifically discloses a new window-type air conditioner structure with increased window exposure. This window-type air conditioner is designed for home, office or industrial use.
Window-type air conditioners generally include at least one exchanger, an evaporator, a blower, and a condenser. Typically, a window-type air conditioner includes an intake portion for sucking air from the inside of the room to be cooled, and a discharging portion for returning cooler conditioned air to the inside of the room.
Conventional air conditioners are usually contained in a rectangular shape structure in order to securely fit within the window recess. However, these rectangular shaped structures occupy a substantial section of the available window space. When a conventional rectangular type air conditioner structure is mounted on a window sill it generally limits visibility through the window and during daylight hours it blocks sunlight. Furthermore, conventional window-type air conditioners introduce considerable noise into the room being cooled during their operation. Finally, installation of conventional window-type air conditioners is sometimes costly and often times requires modification to existing window and adjacent wall structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,708, issued to Imral on Aug. 29, 1978, discloses another conventional window-type air conditioner structure. Imral suggests using a compartmentalized air conditioner structure allowing access to its various components, as well as allowing for additional motor cooling. This patent shows a vertical partition within the air conditioning housing for isolation of the condenser compartment. The condenser compartment has a supplemental inlet and an air corridor. The motor for driving the evaporator blower mounts on a partition panel within the air corridor. An access door, opposite to the partition panel, permits the entire assembly to be removed for servicing and to permit access to the other parts.